


Hello Kitty

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Watersports, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Castiel in a Skirt, Crying, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sub Sam, pittakionophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: A roll of Hello Kitty Stickers had him in tears.It was absolutely delightful.





	Hello Kitty

Castiel finished wrapping the plain cotton rope around tan wrists and tied it off. Nothing fancy, plenty of wiggle room for him to squirm, quick to get him out of. Arms pulled behind the simple wooden kitchen chair and bound, ankles tied to the feet of it, Sam’s head swiveled as he tried to follow Castiel’s movements through the kitchen. The blue and white checkered curtains were closed to the outside, sunlight bright around the edges, and the ceiling fan hummed on low above them. Wearing only a mini skirt, Castiel was a little chilly, but Sam tended to overheat when he got himself worked up. 

Castiel was definitely going to get him worked up.

With Sam in school and working part time, and Castiel’s two part time jobs that changed his work hours on a weekly basis, it tended to be a monthly event that their schedules aligned with a free day off together. Castiel was intent on making the most of it.

Sam was quiet and patient as he always was when they started, and Castiel let him mentally begin to spiral. Circling around him, fingers absentmindedly petting through long hair, Castiel stopped at the counter in front of Sam and leaned against it. The ruffled edge of his pink tulle skirt barely skimmed the tops of his thighs, genitals held up in a lacy white thong.

Castiel firmly believed that the details of a scene where what could make it exceptional. He had changed out his nipple piercings to the cute barbells with pink gem hearts on them, painted his nails a matching shade, even dabbed a little gloss on his lips.

He was the picture of waiting to be violated innocence, candy sweet and soft.

Lies and deception could be fun.

And Sam, he had no idea what to make of it. Naked, legs spread in a comfortable slouch and dick hard just looking at Cas, he was most likely expecting a fun teasing session. Castiel’s feminine appearance would usually indicate such. Normally, Castiel would consider what he was about to do, to be something playful. But he wasn’t so sure. He may have accidentally discovered something that truly terrified Sam Winchester. And he was certainly going to exploit it 

Turning to the cupboard, Castiel pulled out the single toy he was going to use. A little pink plastic tape dispenser that held a roll of round Hello Kitty stickers.

Castiel plucked the lead end of white paper, one sticker pulling through and it was a green frog face, one of Hello Kitty’s friends from the show. Honestly, Castiel didn’t know all their names but he thought they were cute 

“Cas, what is that?”

Picking the inoffensive, cute sticker between pink painted nails, Castiel tapped it onto his cheek and patted it down.

There was a low, sad whine from the chair and Sam was already squirming.

“It’s just a sticker.”

Stepping closer, insinuating himself between the spread of Sam’s legs and leaning over him, Castiel slowly pulled another sticker off the roll and patted it onto his other cheek. This one was a pink winking Hello Kitty.

Shaking his head side to side, wide eyed in horror, Sam whimpered. “No, no no not the face! Don’t put them on your face!”

Lifting a leg over Sam’s thigh, then the other, straddling his squirming lap and sitting down firmly on him with feet planted on the cool linoleum floor, Castiel squinted.

“Why not the face?”

“Because! What if, what if it gets in your mouth, or something…”

With a quiet hush of the sticker roll moving through the dispenser, Castiel picked off another sticker and patted it onto Sam’s heaving chest.

“Ohmygod.”

“You are actually terrified of stickers.” Castiel stated in wonderment.

“Yes! This isn’t funny please stop ohmygod.”

Firmly, Castiel patted the one small sticker on Sam’s chest. His very broad, strong chest. How curious.

“Why don’t you like stickers? They’re cute.”

“I don’t know, they just, the texture, and they could get anywhere, I don’t know why Cas but I really really don’t please stop.”

Taking another sticker off the roll, Sam trying very hard to dislodge Castiel from his lap, Castiel pressed it right over a nipple.

Sam started to cry. Honest to god tears rolling from the corner of his eyes. It sent a shivery thrill down Castiel’s back, heat simmering in his gut.

“If you really want me to stop, say the magic word.”

Placing another sticker on Sam’s other nipple to match, Castiel settled firmly on his lap and braced forearms against Sam’s shoulders, watching him work himself into a tizzy. Breathing coming short and sweat beading on his forehead, arms jerking against their restraints, he was well and truly starting to panic.

It was very odd.

Castiel had done many things to his boyfriend, from play-piercing his dick and balls and taint, to fisting him, caning his ass and thighs solid purple, from choking to slapping to rape play to shoving his head into a tub of water and fucking him like that. Sam was someone who liked playing rough, and he was very sturdy. It was one of his most desirable qualities as a play partner.

But stickers.

A roll of Hello Kitty Stickers had him in tears.

It was absolutely delightful.

Of course Castiel would stop if he safe-worded out but Sam was of the type that it was a personal matter of pride to endure. Learning to say no could be very valuable to a sub. If this was what might teach him the lesson, Castiel pulled another sticker off the roll and placed it on Sam’s bicep, then one more for the cute mole at the base of his neck.

Five stickers in, and Sam was bawling so uncontrollably that snot was dripping out of his nose. He was genuinely terrified. Castiel’s dick was so hard it had found it’s way out of his thong. Shifting on Sam’s lap, rucking his delicate skirt up, Castiel rolled the edge of his panties down to below his balls, stroking himself and contemplating what he should do with Sam.

Eyes squeezed shut, trembling full bodied and choking on his own sobs, Sam was wrecked.

Castiel plucked another sticker off the roll, the winking Hello Kitty face - his favorite. With one hand, he gripped Sam’s jaw and forced his head to be still.

“Sam, look at me.”

Blinking through tears, Sam obeyed.

Holding up the cute sticker, Castiel brought it closer to Sam’s face while he tried very hard to jerk out of Castiel’s hold, beginning to hyperventilate in his irrational fear. Delicately, Castiel tapped the sticker down over a cheek.

“Not the face oh my god get it off Cas get it off….”

Pulling another sticker off the roll, Castiel placed a matching one on Sam’s other cheek. They didn’t stick very well, for all the sweat and tears that slicked his skin.

Beneath Castiel’s ass, a hot wet rush spread.

“Did you seriously just piss yourself, Sam?”

Hyperventilating, Sam nodded furiously.

Jesus Christ.

Castiel pushed himself up, stood in front of Sam and looked at him. Grabbed him by the hair to pull his head back. Make him look at Castiel. Make him see.

Flushed red and shaking, seven cute stickers dotted over his face and chest, piss dripping off the chair onto the floor. This was the most stripped and raw that Castiel had ever seen him.

Tugging the waist of his skirt higher to get at his erection, Castiel jacked himself off with one hand holding Sam possessively, curled over him. He wanted Sam to see how erotic his fear was. Air sour, floor slippery, Sam still keening like a dying animal, he was adorable and vulnerable and Castiel couldn’t believe he’d unlocked this one deep seated phobia of fucking stickers.

Bracing a knee on Sam’s thigh, hand sliding down to curl around the back of his neck as Castiel leaned closer, rested his forehead against Sam’s those wide eyes fixed on him, heat flooded through Castiel 

Spilling himself all over Sam’s chest and soiled lap, Castiel wrung his dick and panted. Sam was still crying. Hazel eyes shining with tears, mouth quivering in fear, muscles twitching, Sam watched Castiel enjoy his suffering.

“Lawrence”, Sam whispered, “Cas, please.”

Surprised to hear the never used safeword, Castiel tugged his dirtied skirt down and stepped behind Sam, slipping a little on the piss on the floor, crouching to deftly tug the knots free. Sam’s hands shook as he frantically scratched at his chest. Holding one of his wrists gently, Castiel squeezed.

“Sam. Look at me.”

Shaking his head, Sam’s hair stuck with sweat to his face and he freaked out even more.

“Sam stop. I have counted every sticker I put on you. There are seven. Stop, boy. Let me take them off. You’re okay. 

Peeling the first off, Castiel held it up and counted “One,” before moving to the next, and the next, ticking them off verbally for Sam to hear. Gathering them in the palm of his hand, Castiel kissed the spot of each removed sticker.

“My good boy…”

In increments, Sam calmed himself. When all were gone, he sniffled and tipped his head up, lips pursed, for a kiss.

\- 

Sam was exactly where Castiel had left him. In Castiel’s bed, his favored soft green-plaid blanket wrapped around him with a cup of coco nestled in large hands. Slowly, their own personal effects had been been crossing borders between apartments. A favored blanket, a few articles of clothes, play toys, hygiene items. Well, it was more convenient.

After bathing a sniffly, clingy Sam, Castiel had sent him to bed with coco, cleaned the kitchen thoroughly, and put his skirt in a tub to soak.

Pulling the sheets aside and settling next to Sam, Castiel was glad to see that his coco was mostly gone. Stretching an arm behind Sam’s shoulders, Castiel had barely set his hand to Sam’s arm when Sam folded against him, head pillowed on Castiel’s bare chest. Taking the mug away and setting it on the nightstand, Castiel pulled the sheets up around Sam 

“You know, we could do scrapbooking without stickers.”

As their relationship grew more involved, they had decided to take an interest in each other’s hobbies, of a non-sexual nature. Castiel had been completely surprised by the visceral reaction Sam had to a set of glittery daisy stickers a few weeks ago when he’d brought out the scrapbooking supplies with remnants of their last date - a night out to a ballet performance. 

“I think,” Sam mumbled against Castiel’s chest, reaching an arm proprietarily across his belly, “That one should just be your hobby.”

“That’s fine.”

Kissing Sam on top of the head, Castiel burrowed his hand into the blanket cocoon wrapped around him, stroking the warm clean skin of his arm.

“I enjoyed playing with you.”

Clacking his teeth against Castiel’s nipple piercing and biting petulantly, Sam grumbled. “It was intense. I don’t think I want to do that again.”

Although it was still daytime, light muted and dim through striped curtains, Castiel figured a nap was inevitable.

“Alright.”

Slowly, Sam unwound from his safety blanket, slinging a leg over Castiel’s thigh and curving around him, insinuating himself closer.

“What can I do for you?” Castiel asked.

“Mm,” Sam hummed, turning his cheek to kiss Castiel on the neck where he’d pushed his face up, “Fist me, maybe?”

“Complete with a thorough enema and a spanking.”

“Mhm, maybe not tonight, though, maybe tomorrow?”

Although Castiel had a second shift at work the next day, a morning play session could be plausible.

Sam’s cock pressed limp against Castiel’s hip, body hot and soft, head heavy against Castiel’s shoulder and hair damp tickling his cheek. Castiel felt a responsibility to him. A fondness, as well.

Castiel would keep this boy.

“Anything you like.”


End file.
